


Thrilled, Excited, Scared.

by loulou23



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou23/pseuds/loulou23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit different to other stories. Part of it was in a dream I had, and it went from there. It's a bit angsty and emotional. It felt so real in my dream that I wanted to write and share it. </p>
<p>I'm not great with writing emotional stuff (sexy times are so much easier), so this is my first shot at doing it. I hope it's still enjoyable x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrilled, Excited, Scared.

We were in a small hotel room, sitting on the bed, seated next to each other but facing opposite directions. There were laundered clothes over the bed, waiting to be sorted and folded.

I was there because he had asked me to be. I would do anything he asked of me, under the pretense of being a caring, close friend, but the truth was that I was in love with him. I tried to disguise it as just caring for another person to others, but I couldn't lie to myself. 

But this wasn't about me.

Sebastian was anxious because he intended to go to Margarita's hotel room shortly. He wanted to break up with her, and he thought that she did too, but he was distressed about doing it. It pained me to see him like this. Busy thoughts playing on his mind. Afraid to hurt her. Intense trepidation at a new, changed future.

I turned to face him and reached around his shoulders to awkwardly hold him, offering comfort, because words failed me. He leaned into it a little. After a moment or two, I pulled away, trying to ignore my own feelings about wanting him. We looked at each other, and he had tears in his eyes, upset. We both immediately moved in to hug each other, him needing the comfort and me feeling moved inside at his pain. We bear hugged for a time, everything disappearing for me, except us, in that moment. 

After a while, we pulled apart, looking at each other, something there between us, tension, and I wanted very badly to kiss him. I thought he wanted it, too.

Instead, he got up off the bed with some newfound courage, wiped his tears and left the room to go and break up with her. I remained on the bed, awaiting his return.

\--

I looked around at the tiny, bare hotel room and exhaled, replaying what had just happened in my mind. I felt so many emotions - thrilled, excited, scared. Did I imagine that moment between us? I was almost certain that I hadn't. Sighing, I turned to the clothing on the bed and started absent-mindedly folding his clothes. I finished quickly, but knew he would be gone for a while. I curled up in a ball on his bed, inhaling his smell that remained on his pillows, and fell asleep. 

\-- 

I awoke to the sound of my name, feeling another body close to mine, next to me. Abruptly I opened my eyes to Sebastian looking at me, saying my name. He was mirroring my body, laying on his side, looking into my eyes. I relaxed, slowly smiling at him and placed my hand lazily on his arm, and asked how it went.

"Better ... than I expected", he said. "It's been over for a while, for both of us. We both knew that". 

I nodded, knowing he felt that way. It was a relief to hear it was okay, that she had been okay, which meant he was, too. He was so sensitive to people's emotions, and often took on the emotional pain of others. I was very relieved he had been spared that. In fact, he looked okay, all things considered. 

He was eyeing me critically while I considered my thoughts, and broke me out of them as he asked, "What?" 

I looked at him with fondness, and shook my head with a soft smile. 

"Tell me. What's going on in your head?" he pushed.

I sat up quickly, and he followed, as I tried to figure out how to explain how I felt about him. Where could I even start? I fumbled for words, but he broke the silence. 

"Hey," he said, taking my hand, looking expectantly at me. 

He broke my reverie, and I said, "I'm just happy if you're happy, with this, I mean. If you are. If you're not, that's okay too, it'd be understandable if you weren't, you were together for -", I started.

"Hey! Stop. It's okay. **I'm okay.** It's been over for a while. I'm happy ... and I'm grateful you're here. Even if you're babbling, as usual", he laughed at his joke, and I tried to snatch my hand away in mock offence but he held onto it.

He turned serious, holding my hand in his, and locked eyes with me. My breathing hitched as I gazed back. The intensity was rising, almost becoming unbearable to me. He smoldered, eyes burning into mine, his grasp on my hand getting stronger. I felt a split second of courage take over me, as I leaned in towards him without thinking, and then our lips met. We softly kissed once, pressing our lips together, and I forgot to breathe. I reluctantly pulled away from his soft, plump lips, and raised an eyebrow in question. In response he moved his whole body closer to me, cupped my cheek and deliberately leaned into kiss me, firmer this time. 

"He is kissing **me** , too!" my brain screamed out. I moved closer to him, drowning in his kisses, his smell, his touch, needing all of it. His hands pulled me in closer and he opened his legs on the bed, and I scooted in close, my legs resting on his strong thighs, wrapping my legs around his waist. It was slightly uncomfortable sitting like this until he lifted me up on to him, lining up his pelvis beneath the growing heat between my legs.

We caught each other's gaze and I blushed, overwhelmed by what had happened and the realisation that what I had wanted all this time was finally happening.

"Pinch me", I said breathlessly. "Is this real life?" 

He chuckled, and I felt it rumble wonderfully in his chest. "I hope so. I've thought about you, and doing this for so long. But ..." he trailed off. "I'm sorry I took so long to do something about it. I want **you**."

I responded by kissing him again, pushing my body up against his and grinding against his straining erection in his jeans. I felt his lips curl into a smile, as our kiss deepened and his arms curled around my back, pulling me in closer ...

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving it on a bit of a cliffhanger intentionally! Enjoy where your imagination takes you from here.


End file.
